Lost Souls
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: One shot Post empire arc, the world as seen through the eyes of an unnamed member of the RozenKreuz Orden.


Post Empire-Arc, the world as seen through the eyes of an unnamed member of the RozenKreuz Orden.

I don't know where the inspiration for this came form, honestly.

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Trinity Blood. But the unnamed person does belong to me, stupid claim but, such is the norm. Go ahead read now.

Lost Souls.

_In the end are we merely just lost souls looking for an angel to guide us to the light of redemption?_

Night is falling, good thing too, I'm not so very fond of the day, I've had some time on my hands recently, which is quite un-understandable, under the current circumstances, but still I am not one to complain when moments of free time, are such a rarity.

As it usually happens when I have time, and nothing to do with it, my mind wanders, and makes sometimes the oddest of observations, like now for instance, I have come to realize that tobacco can have quite and numbing effect on the senses, both physical and of the mind, and also how weak Terrans actually are, for apparently smoking a bit too much may kill them, I'm some what amused by the thought. Its not a regular habit of mine, unlike some of my colleagues, I only do so when I am alone, in such rare free moments as these.

See what I mean by my mind wandering. The recent events come to mind … both the Empress and the Duchess of Moldova apparently dead only to reveal that they were not and were only under cover to flush out the rebel extremists. Its becoming more common now, rebels in the Empire, but there are still many who believe that her Highness is always doing what is best for them. They are deluded in my opinion.

Yes I am one of those rebels, but there was a time, when I believed whole heartedly in 'My Empress' in fact I was one of her guards, a yeniçeri. When did I start to hate my so called 'Mother'? Everyone is supposed to be equal in the eyes of the Empress, yet we are not. Then if the Empire is really what it seems, is it not the right of every Methuselah, to question, or give their opinions on the decisions of her Highness. Yet we cannot, it is heresy, blasphemous even, to question her 'Imperial Highness' why? Because she said so, not directly though, I admit she is cunning that way, really she knew of our existence, us extremists that is, and even the Orden's involvement, perhaps wisdom does come with age, perhaps she really is the God, she is made out to be … perhaps she has just being lying to us the whole time.

Our Empress wants her subjects, and teaches her subjects to follow her blindly, like a bunch of mindless yet living, corps'. Funny me comparing my brethren in the Empire to Marionettenspieler's Auto Jaggers. I guess we all do comply so faithfully to the Empress, because we see her as a God, one who is eternal, who had helped us in our darkest hour and now still leads us, almost a 1000 yrs later. But I know the truth now, Our Empress is not a God, but a Demon … a monster who feeds on the one's she calls her children. Sometimes I wish I never knew that fact, maybe there is still some small part of me that believes in the Empress …

It is true that Mien Herr maybe hell bent of destroying the world, but I feel that he is better than the Empress, I know I am prejudiced to say so as I am one of his followers, but thinking objectively, he does let us, do things for our own gain. Yes I know we are subject to his every whim and fancy, but still.

I don't know, I stopped serving The Empress, because she is a monster, yet here I am serving another one of the same kind as the Empress[from what I understand they are siblings because I see him as a lesser evil perhaps, yes Mien Herr does do he says, not a hypocrite like the Empress, and he is accomplishing his own goal while helping us the Orden with our own.

But maybe, it is I who is the hypocrite, maybe I'm as deluded as my brethren in the Empire, as the Terrans, who so strongly believe in their Vatican.

The Vatican, really their state of affairs is really laughable, I mean the Pope is a mere puppet ruler, a timid and frightened kid, form what I've heard, and yet the Terrans … I don't get it, and not to mention the Pope's siblings, who got him that position in the first place, I hear there are daily battles for power, between the two, and yet this is the Church. I sigh, maybe I'm too critical for my own good.

Maybe in the end all of us, Terrans and Methuselah, are just lost souls looking for someone to show us the way to eternal happiness.

I hear one of the bosses calling, I guess its time to stop musing and get back to work, least Mien Herr decides I'd make a nice Auto jagger.

------_Die Ausgang--------_

**Authors Notes:**

I really don't know what made me write this. Anyway 'Die Ausgang' means The End in german. So anyway rate and review please. Good day, or evening depending on what time it is were you are when your reading this.

**  
**


End file.
